Simplicity
by gallifrey calls now
Summary: Irina Harrison was always in then the Gryffindor common room with a big, heavy-looking novel in her lap. So what did Sirius like about her? Her simplicity. Oneshot. R&R, please.


**Irina Harrison was always in the Gryffindor common room with a big, heavy-looking novel in her lap. So what did Sirius like about her? Simplicity.**

**Simplicity**

**Note: This is for my English teacher. I owe her for teaching me. Rest in peace.**

Irina Harrison had shoulder-length straight dark blonde hair and bright, clear blue eyes. She never wore too much makeup. Actually, she usually wore no more than just a tad bit of foundation. She was simple.

-

-

-

-

-

**0**_0_1 – **S**_e_r**i**_o_u**s**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The book lay open in her lap. Today she was reading _Pride and Prejudice. _Sirius couldn't help but stare at her restlessly as James ranted on about their latest prank on Snivellus.

They were complete opposites – Sirius and Irina, that is. He was loud and outgoing. She was quiet and shy. They even looked different; Sirius had dark hair and eyes, and she had light hair and eyes. He was tall, she was short. He was athletic, she was the bookworm.

And Sirius didn't know what he liked about her. She was just another _girl – _not the kind of girl who would shag any good-looking guy, but the kind who crushes silently on him. Yet she never spared him a glance, save for Potions class, where they were paired together. Sirius would shag other girls in hopes of making her bloody _acknowledge _him. But she didn't. Save for Potions. And she wasn't talkative. And she was serious about school.

Something Sirius, ironically, wasn't.

-

-

-

-

-

**0**_0_2 -- **I**_m_p**r**_e_s**s**_i_v**e**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sirius knew what she could do in class. Oh, he saw her in Charms. She got the _Wingardium Leviosa _on her very first try. She didn't gloat. She could've, but she didn't, didn't, didn't. Then Transfiguration. She was a natural Animagus, like McGonagall – Ha, Sirius had thought at that time. Let's see you fail.

She had been impressive.

And then Potions. Slughorn had paired her with him in hopes of getting Sirius his grade up.

Hah. Tough luck.

Before Sirius could have said something, Irina started working and ignored him. When he asked what she was doing, she replied: _"The potion. You obviously won't work, so why screw up both mine and your grades?"  
_

Needless to say, Sirius was pleased.

Because of her choice of words, she had impressed him. A very hard thing to do when you're not the other Marauders.

But she pulled it off. Why?

Because she was impressive.

-

-

-

-

-

**0**_0_3 -- **M**_a_n**i**_p_u**l**_a_t**i**_v_e

-

-

-

-

-

Manipulative? _Irina Harrison? _Yeah, right.

Sirius thought the same.

He was wrong.

In fifth year, one Slytherin (Clarkson? Clarrson? Who remembers, anyway?) told Lily she was a filthy Mudblood. Lily took it well, apparently. Or so everyone thought.

Now Irina, although she was a Pureblood from an American family, wasn't into Dark Magic. She was Lily Evans' best friend. She was a _Muggle born's _best friend. And although James hexed the Slytherin into oblivion, it wasn't enough for Irina.

No. She managed to manipulate a couple of Gryffindors who led her to a couple of snotty-faced Ravenclaws. Those Ravenclaws were the Slytherin's cousin.

So she _bloody manipulated them, too. _

When Irina found out enough about the Clarkson guy (without Lily's knowing, of course) she also found some blackmail along with it.

The next few days were hell to the Slytherin.

Irina blackmailed him into doing the following: apologize to that _insufferable, know-it-all Mudblood_, smack himself when saying 'Mudblood', tell Slughorn he's fat, do the penguin dance, and much, _much _more.

The thing was that she didn't find the blackmail herself. The Slytherin practically _handed it over. _

Sirius, James, Peter and Remus had been there to see all the conversation.

"_Clarkson," Irina said stiffly, hands clenched._

"_Harrison," Clarkson spat out. "What are you doing here?"  
_

_Irina smirked slightly. "I know your secret."_

Clarkson tried to seem unaffected by her words. "Oh?" he said, that sound higher by a note. Irina smiled wider.

"_I know it."_

_Now Clarkson was really freaking out. "Did my cousin tell you? Did she tell you I still sleep with my teddy bear at night?"_

_Irina burst out laughing before handing him a small list. "No, she told me you get easily freaked out, but thanks for sharing, anyways. Oh, and that's a list you can do so I won't tell."_

-

-

-

-

-

**0**_0_4 -- **P**_r_e**t**_t_y

-

-

-

-

-

Irina Harrison was pretty. Not the dark beauty Sirius would often imagine sitting beside him, or the fiery redhead with brightly colored eyes. She was the angel he never saw in his life.

Yes, she was a year younger than him, but when did that stop one named Sirius Black before?

So it crushed his heart when she started going out with Remus Lupin.

-

-

-

-

-

**0**_0_5 -- **L**_i_k**e**_a_b**l**_e _

-

-

-

-

-

There are two kinds of best friends:

One: the happy, loud, Quidditch obsessed Sirius had (James Potter) or

Two: the shy, secretive, beautiful, silent, trustful, Lily had (Irina Harrison).

It all depended on taste. Sirius preferred James. Of course, you might ask now, but then why does he fancy Irina Harrison?

Well, as they say, opposites attract,

It did help when Moony broke up with her because of his furry little problem.

-

-

-

-

-

**0**_0_6 -- **I**_n_t**e**_n_s**e**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Usually when one says a girl is intense he refers to the shagging sessions or the beauty.

Now, Sirius couldn't say about the former, but definitely the latter.

You see, usually, a girl with intense eyes should have that darker, more colored color. For example, Sarah Peters. That girl had this shade of dark blue with flecks of purple in it. Now _those _were real intense eyes.

So why was Irina Harrison intense again?

Sirius really doesn't know. She just was.

-

-

-

-

-

**0**_0_7 -- **C**_o_m**p**_l_i**c**_a_t**e**_d_

-

-

-

-

-

Irina Harrison is a mystery. Sometimes she's happy, and then she's deep in thought. Sirius noticed her various expressions – bright and glowing when happy, passive when thoughtful (she never let a single thought screw her mask), her eyes down in her lap when sad, and eyebrows furrowed together when angry.

Some would call her moody. Sirius calls her fascinating.

He rarely saw her angry. She was the kind of person who you had to try a lot to anger, and even then she barely shouted back.

Sirius only once saw her mad, very, very mad. Her face was red and her hair was a mess. Her normally clear blue eyes were red-rimmed with tears as she shut up the cocky Ravenclaw.

Irina shut him up, alright; but an hour later was the first time Sirius held her as she cried on his chest, gripping his black robes tightly.

She was beautifully complicated.

-

-

-

-

-

**0**_0_8 -- **I**_d_e**a**_l_i**s**_t_i**c**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sirius loves to dream. He dreams about the life he never had, childhood especially. How it should have been. How he should have been James' brother. Not bear a Dark name.

It was one of the only things Sirius didn't like about Irina. She was so bloody _idealistic._

She believes in good – she once shared with him how _perfect _it would be to have Voldemort defeated once and for all, but how hard, even impossible it would be.

The way Sirius snapped at her that time made her be quiet about her opinions later on.

It bothered Sirius endlessly, because it was her opinion, and everyone deserved opinions.

-

-

-

-

-

**0**_0_9 -- **T**_a_c**t**_f_u**l**

-

-

-

-

-

Sirius never had any tact on his person. Hell, he needed Moony to bring the dictionary to find out what it even means.

But apparently Irina did. Irina had.

She was always so careful about what she was saying, it was driving Sirius insane.

She was almost _too _tactful.

But Sirius was afraid to ask her why. And that was tact right there.

-

-

-

-

-

**0**_1_0 -- **Y**_o_u**n**_g_

-

-

-

-

-

Sirius isn't saying that Irina was old. It's just that in whatever the situation, she always looked so bloody young and vibrant and energetic.

Not many women were like her. Some screwed their faces with makeup, others simply didn't care how they looked like.

The thing was that Irina's face _never _got a zit or a wrinkle in all the time Sirius knew her.

She was beautiful, beautiful, beautiful.

-

-

-

-

-

**0**_0_0

Sirius grinned as James told him about the upcoming Quidditch game.

"So will you bring your girlfriend?" James asked _tactlessly._

"She's not my girlfriend," Sirius muttered.

"She'll be," James said. "Just you wait. Even Moony said so."

Sirius grinned again.

**My first attempt on a Harry Potter fic. It sucks, doesn't it?**

**Review please!**


End file.
